


stars

by 506b (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I guess!, M/M, Songfic, Stargazing, Teenagers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, lapslock, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/506b
Summary: chicago is not the ideal place for stargazing.





	stars

**Author's Note:**

> based off of stars by 10cm

chicago is not the ideal place for stargazing. and yet here they are, staring up at the sky, pretending like there’s no tension, nothing that chanyeol has to say. kyungsoo pretends not to notice how nervous the older boy clearly is, choosing to focus on the constellations that he’s pointing out. he knows all the names, has a few stories about some of them, and he knows that this isn’t what kyungsoo expected when he told him that he had something to talk about.

chanyeol may be nervous, hands shaking just slightly, voice soft, playing with his shoelaces to occupy himself while he rambles on about the stars, but kyungsoo feels uneasy as well. he likes hearing chanyeol talk about the things he likes, but this is stalling. trying to push away the topic that chanyeol had been so ready to tell him about just hours earlier. kyungsoo just wants to hear it already.

and this clearly isn’t what he wants to say, or what kyungsoo wants to hear. kyungsoo has thought about all the things that chanyeol could possibly have wanted to tell him. everything between them has always been so easy, it’s no wonder kyungsoo began to like him. but when kyungsoo doesn’t know what’s coming next (chanyeol is always so predictable, it’s only in the worst moments that kyungsoo doesn’t know what he’s going to do next), everything feels so hard.

chanyeol finishes another story — one about a king, a labyrinth, a minotaur, kyungsoo wasn’t listening too closely — and then he’s quiet. he leans back to lay down in the grass completely, and kyungsoo looks back at him, admiring how pretty he looks just laying there, staring up at the stars. even as chanyeol swallows nervously, wide-eyed and biting on the inside of his lip, he looks pretty.

it’s getting late, but kyungsoo finds himself not wanting to go home at all. everything feels heavy in this moment, but he doesn’t want to leave. he’s content like this, because he’s with chanyeol. the chanyeol who, despite being slightly annoying and maybe a tad over-sensitive, kyungsoo has fallen for. the chanyeol who trips over nothing and forgets not to make height jokes. the chanyeol who looks up at the sky and tells kyungsoo stories about every constellation that he knows instead of talking about what he’s feeling.

kyungsoo lays back, ignoring the itch he has to take hold of chanyeol’s hand. if kyungsoo had found him pretty earlier, just watching him as he laid down and looked up, he looks prettier — beautiful, maybe — up close like this. even considering all the nervousness, kyungsoo thinks this moment is a bit peaceful.

one day he’ll tell chanyeol, he’s made up his mind about that now. one day he’ll tell chanyeol about how he felt on this night. how he wanted nothing more than to lean his head against chanyeol’s shoulder, to hold his hand, to interrupt one of his stories with a kiss, to tell him some cheesy line like, “ _why look at the stars in the sky when i can just look at the ones in your eyes?_ ” it isn’t the time right now, but he knows that eventually he’ll muster up the courage. say fuck it and pour his heart out.

“it’s late,” chanyeol says, breaking the silence. he sits up abruptly. “i have to go home.” and without giving kyungsoo a chance to properly respond, to properly wave him off, he’s standing up and leaving.

kyungsoo sits up and watches him leave, watches his figure get smaller and smaller as he disappears from his vision. it’s okay that chanyeol didn’t say anything tonight, he tells himself, facing the sky — the stars he doesn’t know the names of — once again. like this, sitting alone in the grass, he feels impossibly small.


End file.
